vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri's Psychic Army
Summary The Soviet Psychic Corps operated within secrecy within the Soviet Union manipulating events. It was founded by the direction of Joseph Stalin but did not become practical until Stalin's successor Alexander Romanov was in charge during the Third World War. After the Soviet Union was defeated again Yuri and his psychics defected to form an army of their own intending to use their Psychic Dominators to control all the minds in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with Psychic Dominator (stated to be equal to Soviet Nuclear Missiles) Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: Yuri's Psychic Army Origin: Command & Conquer, Red Alert universe Classification: Psychic cult Kardashev Level: Type 0 Age: Operated within the Soviet Union for several decades that was independent for about a year on their own. Population: Unknown, but likely at least several thousand. Territory: Held scattered positions through the world, including Transylvania, the Antarctic Peninsula, Egypt, Totoya Island, and even one on the Moon in Mare Tranquillitatis. Technology/Abilities: Mind Manipulation from Yuri Clones, Psychic Towers, Masterminds, Yuri Prime, and Psychic Dominator; Biological Manipulation from Virus Snipers and Genetic Mutator; Fire Manipulation from Initiates; Magnetism Manipulation from Magnatrons; Forcefield Creation from Battle Lab. Attack Potency: 7-B for the Psychic Dominator. Most conventional forces have between 9-A to High 8-C. Power Source: Yuri could produce some power from conventional means, but his main source of power was to have people (including mind-controlled victims) put in his "Bio Reactors" that could use the human body as a power source. Industrial Capacity: Thanks to mostly automated construction vehicles can be quickly produced when needed. Uses of cloning and mind controlling enemies and civilian population allow troop levels to be easily bolstered when needed. Military Prowess: Unknown, but likely in the several thousand for his own forces as well as mind-controlled enemies and civilian populations. Rapid cloning also helps with this. Notable Individuals: Yuri himself is the only known leader in this group. Possibly because his psychic powers allow him to command his entire military himself eliminating the need for generals and commanders. Weaknesses: Since Yuri avoids dependence on conventional weapons forces that are immune to Yuri's non-conventional means of warfare may have an advantage. Technology Breakdown: *'Psychics:' Yuri's forces primary weapon was mind control. Yuri Clones were weaker versions of Yuri that could still mind control individuals as well as release a wave of psychic energy to kill people through brain damage. Yuri himself could also do this at greater distance and damage even tanks with psychic waves. Psychic Towers served as static base defenses that mind-controlled enemies and Masterminds were brains on wheels that could safely mind control up to 3 minds, and do even more at the cost of damaging itself. Psychic Beacons could mind control whole cities and the larger psychic amplifier could mind controls an entire country but took time to work. But with all of the earlier mind control method they would be undone if the person or device that did the mind control was destroyed. Yuri's ultimate mind control method was the Psychic Dominator. Unlike other forms of mind control, it's effects would remain even if the dominator was destroyed. A network of a few of the devices working together could mind control the entire planet. Even individually they could mind control several opponents and could use psychic powers to cause destruction on a nuclear scale but would need to recharge between uses. Another use of psychic powers was to predict attacks in areas near his Psychic Sensors or Psychic Radars. The Psychic Radar can also periodically spy on enemy forces (Psychic Reveal). *'Biological Manipulation:' The Genetic Mutator was a superweapon that converts victims into near-mindless Brutes to serve Yuri. These Brutes were strong enough to smash tanks and count weather attacks from them. Yuri could also produce Brutes at this Barracks. *'Biological warfare:' Virus snipers used special virus-laced ammo that when it infected a target it would expand and explode into a cloud of toxin gas. Anyone exposed to the gas would suffer an identical fate making it useful against large groups of enemies. *'Magnetism:' Magnetron where vehicles that were magnetic fields to pull in other vehicles to either drop them in a place that would be fatal or get them close enough so they could be mind controlled by other Yuri forces. They could also wreck buildings by ruining their foundation. *'Pyrokinesis:' Initiate troops were trained to use their psychic powers to cause victims to burst into flames. In groups, they could even melt down tanks and buildings. *'Psychological warfare:' Chaos Drones were employed to release hallucinatory gas that caused it's victims to go into homicidal rages and strike friend and foe alike. *'Cloning:' Yuri's forces could bolster their number by making clones of themselves. Yuri also once attempted to confuse his enemies by making clones of their leaders. *'Force-fields:' Yuri could deploy a force-field on their buildings to protect them for a few minutes. Doing so would disrupt their power grid so this was only done sparingly, usually to counter superweapons. In Red Alert 3 the Athena Cannon truck could get energy from their satellite in order and form it into a force-field called Aegis Shield. The Aegis Shield would adsorb armor but if it takes to much damage it shrinks until it disappears. *'Laser weapons and disruption:' Yuri employs laser weapons on his Cosmonaut and Floating Discs. The Floating Discs also could disrupt power infrastructure and steal resources from enemy facilities. *'Conventional forces:' While Yuri made less use of conventional weapons than his foes, he still employed lightly armored tanks that were fast and gattling guns on tanks and stationary defenses. The most powerful conventional force was the Boomer Submarine that could outmatch most other vessels with its duel torpedoes and surface to launch ballistic missiles at ground targets. File:Yuri's revenge title screen.png File:Live Action Initiate.png File:CNCRA2YR Boomer render.jpg File:Psychic Dominator.jpg Category:Civilizations Category:Command & Conquer Category:Mind Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Tier 7